19th Nervous Breakdown
by SharkTeethFTW
Summary: HydexEric COMPLETE! MAKING A SEQUEL! Eric needs a friend and Hyde's there for him the whole way no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

19th Nervous Breakdown

Hey! Notice, Rolling Stones Song,^^ Anyway, I got bored of watching That 70's Show, Straight edition, so I decided to make this (: HYDE X ERIC

Whats happening will be explained later~

review~~!!!

Chapter 1

(By the way, I don't know if the way I spelled "Forman" is the right way, there are like, two ways so.. Sorry!)

_Where the hell am I? Oh, my basement. Is there anyone here? It's kind of dark… I don't exactly see anybody._

"_Hey, Eric," I heard someone whisper._

"_Hello?" I managed to let out, my voice felt faint._

"_Forman," The voice rang in my ears as I followed it for a few steps. I squinted my eyes, now seeing a dark figure._

"_Hello?" I breathed, confused. So confused. It was a man, a man in his late 30's. A man that I've never seen before…_

"_Forman," The figure said simply, and lunged forward. I fell back onto the couch, but barely. My elbow hit hard at the couch's arm from the man's weight on me, and I felt pain up and down my arm. I struggled for moment until the man spoke again. "You know, fidgeting makes everything worse."_

"_What?" I asked, still confused as ever. But then I felt pain again, this time in my mouth. He was kissing me, all too, too hard. I struggled once more, but being as skinny as I am, I was no match for this guy, whoever he was. Maybe I didn't get him off my body, but I got him off my face long enough to scream the first name that popped into my head._

"_Hyde!" I felt someone grabbing my shoulders._

"Hey! Forman!"

I shot my eyes open. Damn it, a dream.

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. My vision got back into focus and I saw eyes staring at me.

"Eric, honey, are you okay?"

"Mom?" I looked around, scanning everyone's faces. I saw my mom, Kelso, Fez, Jackie, and Hyde.

"Foreman, what the hell?" Hyde stared at me through his glasses, though I couldn't exactly see his eyes, I think I knew what he was confused about. I sat up, realizing I must have fallen asleep in the basement.

"What?"

Hyde furrowed his brow as Kelso spoke. "Dude, you must've been having one of your Star Wars dreams or something, because you were all-" Then Kelso made a few pathetic sounds trying to pretend he was fighting with a light saber. He did the sounds all wrong.

"Honey," My mom piped up. "Were you playing with your little dolls again?"

"Action figures!" I yelled, no one seemed to get that right. I mean, hell! There was a huge difference between dolls and action figures. "No, I wasn't, Mom."

"Okay, well, are you okay? You had a bad dream, Eric you know those are just dreams," Kitty nodded to herself and touched my cheek. She knows I've been having dreams for awhile now, but I never told anyone, not even her what they were about, or how they got started. I was too freaked as it is, I wouldn't want them to be, too.

"Yes, I'm fine mom,"

"Okay, well, that's good. I'll go get some water, wait right here!" She laughed nervously and made her way up the stairs.

"Eric, you look sick," Jackie said, flipping her hair, contemplating what she just assumed. "I… have to go," and with one last smile, Jackie was gone. I knew she wouldn't stick around thinking I was sick. I didn't want her to, either.

"Eric, are you sick?" Fes asked in his same accent.

I licked my lips and sighed. "No, Fes."

"Good, because you are sitting on my candy," Fes hesitated, then darted down into the couch, pulling out a doggy bag.

Everyone gave him weird looks.

Hyde cleared his throat. "Fes, if you don't want that bag of candy ending up in your ass, then take Kelso and leave."

Fes gasped dramatically, then wore an angry face. He gripped the bag tighter and closer to his chest. "Fine, have it your way, Hyde. Kelso, let's leave."

"But-"

"I said let's leave!"

Kelso looked back at Hyde and Fes a few times, then gave up and left with Fes. I wished he wouldn't of gone.

There were a few minutes of silence before anyone spoke up again. Thank god that person wasn't Hyde.

"Here you go, Eric," Mom practically ran back in and gave the glass of water to me. "Where did everyone go?"

"They left," I said simply enough.

"Oh, okay well... if you need anything, you just give a yell," She laughed lightly and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait, Mom… where's Donna?" I asked. To Hyde and my Mom I probably sounded like an idiot.

"Honey, don't you remember? She's on vacation with her parent's in Florida," She looked sad for a moment, but then laughed and walked back up the stairs. I flinched as the door closed shut. The hole that Hyde's eyes were burning into me wasn't helping me in this awkward situation.

I gulped most of the water down, then sat it on the table. Don't talk, don't talk, don't talk…

"Forman, what's been going on, man? You've been acting weird since last Friday."

Ah, right. That was six days ago. The day Donna dumped me because she felt we were drifting apart. The day Hyde took me out for beer at the bar with his fake I.D. The day I now wish never happened.

"It's just," I started, pausing a moment. "Well, the break-up is hard, you know? It's just hard," I lied; the break-up wasn't the thing that was bothering me, though it really should be the thing. The thing that was bothering me was what happened last Friday, when I went outside for some fresh air while Hyde went to the bathroom. Why the hell did I need fresh air in the first place? Why the hell did I need to go outside? Damn it.

Hyde stood there, staring at me through his glasses, trying to figure out if I was lying or not. I looked away from him.

"Forman, since Friday you've been having these nightmares. And sometimes I'm here to hear you scream my name and sometimes I'm not, and when I'm not your mom tells me. So what the hell's wrong with you, man? I'm your best friend," He said, with an emotionless face, but wasn't he always like that?

I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say, so I just shook my head.

"Damn it, Forman. Tell me now, or as your so-called best friend, I _swear_ I'll kick your ass," He took a step towards me. "I mean it, man. Think of how I feel hearing you _scream_ out my name like that."

It took a moment to realize, but I could turn this on him. I grinned dumbly.

"What?" He snapped, frowning at the grin on my face.

"It might be just me but… Steven Hyde, are you actually worried about me?"

Hyde just stood there. "…No,"

"Yes, you are, I can see it on your face!" I laughed, at the site of a defeated Hyde.

"Psh, what? Me? Have feelings? W-worried?!" He stuttered after a few words. "You're on dope, man, don't play this crap with me!"

"What is this crap you speak of?" I asked in my Star Wars voice, waving my hands around.

"Forman, I am NOT, I repeat; am NOT worried about your skinny ass-"

"BURN!!" Kelso yelled, practically ramming down the door.

Fes followed in. "The impossible has happened!" He announced.

"I know, right?! Hyde, you actually care about people!"

"No, I don't like people," He said, obviously angry that Kelso and Fes were at the door the whole time. "I like Ferraris, Zeppelin, and beer, in that order."

Kelso laughed dumbly and for once I was grateful to have such idiotic friends.

"Kelso, get the hell out, _now_," He stressed out the last word, but they didn't move. He lunged at Kelso and Fes, and before I knew it, the two were out the door. It's bad enough my friends were idiots, but now two of them are scaredy-cats.

I spoke before Hyde could. "Look, Hyde, I can tell you're agitated about this whole thing, and I'm sorry," I apologized, getting up.

"Whatever, man," He said, keeping his cool. He sighed. "So what's with the nightmares? Tell me."

"Hyde, you not wanting to talk about your feelings is like me not wanting to talk about these dreams," I said.

He took a good minute to speak again. "Whatever," He muttered, sitting down on the couch. Did he really just give up?

No.

I was about to walk out of the basement when he spoke once more. "Forman, make a deal with me, man. If you have nightmare tonight, you're telling me everything over some nice, cold beers at the bar," He said. "Agreed?"

I didn't how to refuse so I agreed. "Sure," I walked out, heading for the shower, thinking about my day ahead of me. Then I realized I just wished death upon myself agreeing to Hyde's damn compromise.

I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

19th Nervous Breakdown

THERE WAS a mistake in chapter one, where I spelled Eric's name wrong! Sorry! xP HOWEVER, to make up for my spelling mistakes, I made this chapter special, so all you yaoi/hydexeric fan girls and boys can eat this right up. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The rest of the day consisted of the usual, random activities. Kelso would do something stupid to hurt himself, Fes would say perverted things about women and we would barely understand him, Jackie would compliment herself on how great her hair looked and Hyde would bring out the stash. We're just a group of pathetic teenagers.

Since Laurie moved out to try college, again, and Hyde's Mom ran off with another sleazebag, he's now staying in my sister's room, which is right next door to mine. Though, I can tell he wasn't happy about it from the start. After all, it's Steven Hyde were talking about, and I'm just Eric Forman. All I could do before was watch my best friend suffer in an old, empty house, but then I actually did something about it, and I know Hyde's thankful on the inside. Way on the inside. Where his pride and masculinity aren't taking up space in his soul.

It's pretty cool having a new brother. I mean, I had a sister but I hate her. At least I actually like Hyde.

'Like Hyde'. Those words sound kind of odd together.

I decided to take in some of Hyde's 'zen' and mutter a quick 'whatever', plopping myself onto my bed. I sighed, not wanting another dream to find a way to play in my head.

I could pull an all-nighter? No, I need sleep. Everyone knows how out of it I am when I'm at a loss of sleep. I could try and just not think about it? Right. Not think about it. I could try to think about something else?

Something else might work. But what…?

The first thing that popped into my head was the dream. Skip that, what's the second thing?

Hyde. Why Hyde? Whatever made me think of him, I curse it. It just ties in with the dream somehow. Though, I really do feel safe around him. He protected me in grade school and he can protect me now, right?

Right. So I'll just think he can, and he will. I won't have that dream again… right?

---

_My eyes suddenly fluttered open, and a bright light shone down. I blinked a moment and stared at the person in front of me._

_Hyde. We were at a bar, the same one from last Friday. Was it the same day? We were wearing the same clothes. And I could hear the conversation a few people in their forties were having behind us, about how this guy got his leg cut off in the war. I'd remember that conversation any day, they used so much detail it was hard to focus on Hyde's talking. Just like it is now._

"_Hey, man, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a second," Hyde announced, getting up and setting his beer down._

_I don't know what happen to me then, but my reaction was to reach out and grab Hyde's arm. And that's what I did, only I completely missed. I don't know how but my hands went through Hyde's arm as if he weren't even there. I watched as he walked away, and I sat there helpless, hoping for my friend to come back._

_Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I immediately jumped. I looked at the man standing in front of me and I couldn't do anything. I mean, my body was itching to move, to run, but it did nothing. My mouth was dying to scream but nothing came out. I just froze._

_I really, really wanted Hyde to come back._

_His hand suddenly traveled to my neck, then into my hair. I felt the twists and turns his fingers made as he played with my hair for a minute. I felt sick._

_He tugged my head back, and we met face to face. My heart was pounding, my stomach was aching, my eyes were watering and my mouth was dry. And I was still frozen. Why can't my body move, damn it?!_

"_So young," The man hissed, coming closer to my face. Once I felt his breath on my face, I was no longer frozen. I threw my hands up and pushed the man away, but once again my skinny body did nothing for me, and I thought for a moment that no one cared. Everyone around me was minding their own business and keeping to themselves. No one's even looking._

_Then with one quick move, he held my wrists in his hands and pushed me down, his body over mine. The man outweighed me by a mile, though it was mostly muscle._

_I didn't know what to do anymore, I got scared, I panicked… so I screamed Hyde's name._

"Forman, wake up!" My eyes shot open and to my relief, I saw Hyde. My heart was still pounding and my body was still tight but somehow the panic washed away just seeing Hyde again.

Then I saw he was the one holding my wrists, he was the one over me. My cheeks were wet and my eyes burned and I could feel the tears still streaming down my face.

I swallowed dryly and stared at Hyde, he must've felt awkward, somewhat mad. Somehow, he would be. But this time he wasn't. He let my wrists go slowly and got off me. "You okay, man?" He asked, after hesitating.

"Yeah, yeah," I cleared my throat, wiping my face with my sleeve. "I'm fine."

"Cool," He said, not knowing what to do. He turned around and headed for the door, but stopped. He came back but this time he sat on my bed, finding a way to get in.

Next to me.

I moved over so he could get in, then sat up. "Hyde, what are you-"

"You tell anyone about this, you're dead," He said, using a hand to push me back onto the bed, then reaching over to turn off the light.

"Okay," I answered, lying down, just as his hand ordered.

I laid there for a few minutes, hearing no sign of a sleeping Hyde. He usually lightly snores, but I hear nothing of the sort.

I turned to face him, which seemed like a bad idea since I could practically feel our noses touching. Damn, I hate how small my bed is. However, to my surprise, Hyde never moved his face. Maybe he was asleep? Nah.

"Go to sleep," He whispered, annoyance showing in his voice.

"You too," I whispered back, turning the opposite direction and lying on my side. I felt movement on his side of the bed, then warmth on my back and side. Then I knew.

Hyde was holding me, he wrapped his hand around my waist and he was practically spooning me.

But the funny thing is, it didn't seem out of the ordinary. In fact, I was relaxed, and I felt safe. I felt at peace. I even slept with a smile on my face and for the first time in days, I actually had a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

19th Nervous Breakdown

I feel evil, honestly (: ………. MUAHAHAHA!!

Chapter 3

When I woke up, Hyde wasn't there.

At first I thought it was just a dream; Hyde coming in my room, and in my bed. Him comforting me. And then I looked at the imprint on left side of the bed, and knew.

But that seems more like him; he's not the kind of guy to want to stick around like this. I looked at the clock, 9:34. I slept later than normal, but oh well.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then headed down to the kitchen. I smiled, seeing Hyde and my mom.

"Oh, hello honey!" Kitty greeted and kissed my cheek. "I made breakfast."

"Actually, Mom, I'm not hungry," I said as she gave me a look.

"Eric, honey, did you have another one of those dreams again? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine," I grinned at her. "I even slept pretty good last night," I said, glancing at Hyde, who smirked to himself, but it only lasted a moment.

"That's good," She smiled turning her attention to her cooking. I don't know what she was making, but it smelled really good.

"Alright, well, I'm going down to the basement," I said, walking off. It was only a few minutes later that Hyde came in after me. He turned on the TV and sat in his usual chair.

We were at silence for awhile, until I was the one who had to open my big mouth. "So…" I started, sounding like an idiot.

Hyde just looked at me.

I laughed nervously, not getting why I was acting like such a moron. "Um…"

"So, when are you going to tell me, Forman?" He said.

"Tell you what?" I played dumb, but all that did was annoy him.

"Man, don't play that crap with me, we made a deal,"

I paused, thinking. There had to be a way out of this, but what? Hyde never says or does anything anyone could ever use against him… or at least, he never did until last night.

"Hyde," I turned to face him, grinning. "Me not wanting to talk about my dream is like you not wanting the rest of the group to know about what you did last night."

He froze, and said nothing. I grinned wider, I got him.

"What are you talking about, Forman?" He asked, trying to act like it never happened, but it did.

"You know what I'm talking about," I answered as he frowned.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

Once again, there was another moment of silence.

Then it broke.

"Guys! Guys! I figured out how robots get so smart!" Kelso yelled running through the door, Fes and Jackie followed behind him. "You see, they kill people for their brains, and they stick them in their heads so they become smart and stuff!"

Fes nodded and Jackie gave Kelso a look. "Michael, is that what we came here to tell them?"

"What else is there?" Kelso said dumbly.

Jackie pinched his arm and Kelso yelped. "Damn, Jackie!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" She said, turning to us. "Steven, Eric, I'd like to announce that…"

"You're going on a trip to Florida?" Hyde said, smirking. "Cool."

"No, Steven!" Jackie said, frowning. "I was going to say that… Michael and I are back together!"

Kelso smiled, but he was the only one.

"…And?" I said, not surprised. It wasn't big news.

"We're back together!" She said again, hoping for better reactions.

"Together, huh?" Hyde stared at Jackie. "So, then you're taking him with you, right?"

"Ugh!" Jackie yelled out of agitation and was about to walk out.

"Jackie, wait. I'm happy for you," Fes said, which made Jackie turn around.

"Really?" Jackie smiled. "Thank you, Fes!"

Fes spoke again, "Yes, I am. But now I am left without someone," He mumbled, pouting.

"Oh, Fes, if you feel that down about it, I'll take you out somewhere to meet girls?" I suggested and his face lit up.

"Really? Eric, that would be great," He grinned.

Somehow, we ended up going to the movies. I know there aren't a lot of single women in the movie theater since most of them are going to be on dates, but we kind of lied to Fes. The whole gang has wanted to see this new horror movie that just came out and what better way to go then by lying? Maybe that didn't come out right.

Either way, I promised Fes that if the movie theater doesn't work out for him, that tomorrow I'd take him somewhere if he wanted. As always, Fes was delighted.

It didn't work out, even though it was a Friday there were barely any people at the theatre, and that means most likely no single girls. But Fes recovered soon enough.

He urged us to buy him candy, but with the over-priced beverages and food, we turned him down. Luckily, Jackie was ironically the smart one and brought Fes a pack of sugar babies.

Then we entered the theater room and to our surprise, besides us, there were only a few people in there. We decided to sit farther away from the screen, in the back. But that wasn't saying much since it was a rather small theater.

It wasn't five minutes into the movie before Jackie and Kelso started making out. I was fairly disgusted.

Honestly, I think Fes was the only one frightened by the movie. Hyde was laughing to himself whenever someone died and I was mentally pointing out the flaws in the movie.

It was about half way through the movie, with the two love birds still going at it, when Fes leaned over Hyde and whispered something to me. He asked me if I had any money, he ran out of candy.

"Really, Fes?" I whispered back.

"Sadly, yes,"

"Hold on," I told him, digging in my pocket. I gave him whatever was left, which was about six dollars and that sent him off on a spree.

I glanced at Hyde, who looked back at me, and we met eyes. It was kind of awkward, I don't really know how, or why, but I suddenly became nervous. So I said the first thing that came to my mind;

"I love cake," I said. Where have I heard this before? Oh yeah, with Donna. When I chickened out of saying I love you back to her. With Donna, I tried my hardest to say 'I love you' back, but it didn't come out. Was 'I love cake' supposed to mean that? I hope not. Whatever made me say that just now, I wish death upon.

Hyde just lightly chuckled and turned to the screen, I could have sworn he was going to call me an idiot, or burn me or something of his nature.

But he didn't.

"Yeah," He whispered to me, his face still turned to the screen. "I love cake, too."

I don't know why, but my stomach started to do something I have never experienced before. It didn't feel like something I'd feel even with Donna, not if I was sick or even laughing hard. It kind of tickled, it felt weird but it made me smile.

Just as Fes got back, Jackie and Kelso broke apart.

"Fes, get me another soda," Kelso said, handing him some money.

"What am I, your maid?" Fes said, hesitating. He gave up, took the money and headed out the doors once more. Like magnets, Jackie and Kelso collided faces and the tongue war began once again.

I sighed, and turned to watch the movie once more. It didn't take long to find out I was lost; I had no idea what happened the last 5 minutes. But I didn't care for long. The screen was blocked suddenly and I felt something warm on my lips. It was nice, so I parted my mouth. I don't think I knew this at first, but I was kissing someone. No, they were kissing me and I was kissing back. Equally.

Who?

"Back, Kelso," Fes said, breaking who ever and I apart. Then I realized that person was Hyde, and I couldn't breathe.

Fes set the soda in the cup holder next to Kelso, and was about to cross my path before I stopped him. "Um, Fes, could you go sit next to Kelso?"

"Why? Do you not want me around?" He said, slightly offended.

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I do, but you would be able to see the screen better."

"Oh, well, thank you. I will," He said, walking back over to sit next to Kelso. Hyde then got up and made his way out the door before I could say one word.

Should I go after him? No. There were two possibilities that might happen; he'd argue and deny that it ever happened, which wouldn't help my side at all, or he'd Zen-out on me and still deny it ever happened.

Nothing helped me right now. I felt like a hurt, school girl that just had a date stood her up. Damn it, Hyde was not my date. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it was no good. I felt horrible, I mean, I'm not gay. I dated Donna, and Hyde definitely wasn't gay. But he kissed me… maybe I was imagining it. But I saw him leave, it wasn't a dream.

Yet, that would explain why he was acting so weird the last few days. Then again, I was acting weird, too. Does he like me? No, he can't. He's not gay, I mean he likes girls. So do I. I don't like him. But we kissed. I don't know, he's my best friend, isn't it his job to comfort me. But is comforting the same thing as sleeping in my bed and kissing me? I don't know. I don't know anything right now.

All I knew was that I was having a mental panic attack, that I had a million thoughts racing around in my head, and that I just kissed Steven Hyde.

If I wasn't screwed before, I am now.

* * *

TBC

Hah! Did that make anyone mad? Sorry (: It will all be better later~ and about the dream, HYDE WILL NEVER FIND OUT! MUAHAHAHAH! [*gets shot*]

Dx REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

19th Nervous Breakdown

Aww, I know~ Poor Eric and Hyde. I don't really know whether you guys will hate me or love me for this chapter, eh..? :D Yes it changes point of views somewhere in this chapter, don't worry~ I'll mark it~ (By the way, If my window, roof, or room placements are wrong.. BITE ME!)

Next chapter wont be coming for a few days, quite lazy after this one T^T

Chapter 4

Once the movie was over, the gang started to wonder where Hyde had gone. I knew they would notice, so I came up with a few ideas ahead of time. I picked the second one, which was he started to feel sick and left. It wasn't but a ten or fifteen minute walk back to my house. I figured that's what Hyde did, and I got into the driver's seat as everyone else climbed in. Jackie wanted to be dropped off at her house with Kelso, so I happily granted her request, glad to be rid of them for the rest of the day.

Fes looked in the backseat, watching Jackie and Kelso for a second, then faced me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, just to see if he would say anything, though we were approaching Jackie's house.

They got out and thanked me for driving them to the movie, then practically raced each other inside. I think Kelso actually thought it was a race, because he reached out his foot to trip her, which didn't work. But I had to laugh anyway.

I started to pull out of the drive way when Fes started to speak. "Eric, is something bothering you?" He asked, nibbling on a leftover Twizzler.

"No, I'm actually just, uh," I paused a moment, thinking of words I could use. "I'm just tired," I said, it was the perfect excuse for not talking, right?

Fes just shrugged it off.

Before we knew it, we were in my drive way. I turned the car off and pulled the key out of the ignition. I made my mind think I was emotionless as I walked in the kitchen with Fes. But it was all one big lie. I was just kidding myself.

My dad sat at the table, and as always he gave me a stern look. "What did you do?"

I looked at him, taken back. "What?"

"Oh, honey," My mom strolled over with a bowl she took out of the fridge. "Steven seemed so upset when he came home, did something happen?"

I just stared at her for a moment. "Nothing really, he just didn't feel too well, so he came home early."

"Oh," She said, glancing at Red. "Well, I, um… I guess that's fine," She placed the bowl on the counter and started to stir it. "Would you check on him for me, and if he's still not feeling well, would you tell me?"

I said yes and Fes and I walked upstairs to Hyde's room. I stood at his door for a minute before deciding to knock.

Nothing.

I was honestly scared out of my mind to knock again. But I did. I waited.

"Who is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. And I was pretty sure he wouldn't open the door if he heard my voice, so I nudged Fes to say something.

"It is Fes," He sang, smiling to himself.

I heard footsteps, _thump_, _thump_, _thump_. My heart was beating at the same rate, and just noticing it, myself, killed me. Then I heard a click, and the door opened.

I barely opened my mouth before he attempted closing the door shut, but I thought ahead. I placed my foot in the way of the door and held it open with my hands. At that moment, I found enough courage to say something.

"Hyde, man, we have to talk."

"No, we don't, now go," He said gruffly, arrogantly.

"Hyde, why are you so grumpy?" Fes said.

Hyde just grunted and tried to push the door more, but thanks to my rock-hard shoes I always hated to wear, the door wouldn't budge. I looked over at Fes. "Fes, um, could you go downstairs for a few minutes?"

"You don't have to say it like that, I know you guys want to be alone," Fes said, sadly. "Bye," Then he left downstairs. As I turned back, I noticed Hyde wasn't holding the door anymore. Instead, he was trying to make a getaway through the window. I had no worries; he wouldn't dare to jump that far down. My window may have a roof below it but my sister wasn't so lucky.

I walked into his room and closed the door quietly. Just as I thought, Hyde backed out of the window and slammed it shut, still holding back some of his strength. If he slammed the thing shut with all his might, it would surely shatter.

I swallowed dryly, waiting for him to yell for me to get out, but he didn't. He just stood there staring at the window through his glasses, back turned to me.

"The uh… the movie was pretty scary, don't you, uh, think?" I had a hard time coming up with the right words, and no matter what I said, I knew it would never be 'the right words'.

He shook his head slightly, I could tell he didn't want to deal with me, but I wanted to know why. I needed to know why. I felt we needed to bite this in the ass before it bites ours. He turned around to face me, his eyes hidden behind his glasses and face still. "What do you want, Forman?"

"Hyde, look, it's just…" I couldn't find words to say, so I decided to stop thinking about it and just let it out. I sighed, and tried my best to look him in the eye through his damned glasses. "Hyde, I want to know why."

Silence. Just for a minute.

"Why what?"

"Why you did that, at the theater?"

"…" Hyde, once again, didn't speak and let the moment of silence pass through. "Did what?"

I frowned, feeling myself getting agitated with him beating around the bush. Then again, I was too. "Hyde, just please, tell me why you kissed me," I finally said, it was hard saying everything in a complete sentence like that, but I managed.

"I don't recall," He said simply, shrugging.

"What do you mean? Hyde, how could you forget?" I shook my head, I knew he was lying and it was just pissing me off. I wanted to know, _now_.

Hyde just stared at me as if I were hysterical.

"Alright, you know what, Hyde? You need to stop hiding from your problems and be a man and just deal with them, because whatever happened, happened. Now either you get rid of them and deal with them now, or you can put a smile on your ass and let them linger around you forever," I blurted.

"Forman, I don't _have_ a problem. I never _had_ a problem."

"Don't bullshit yourself, Hyde! I'm not the only one that's been acting weird, lately."

"Okay, fine, you want to know so badly, I'll tell you," He remarked, stepping towards me until we were barely inches apart. I grew quiet. "I only kissed you, because I felt sorry for you. You've been having trouble with Donna and the break up, and quite honestly, it was just to make you shut up about it. It didn't mean anything and you don't mean anything to me. It was a moment thing, and that was all. I don't like guys, and I never will because I'm not pathetically gay. What was really pathetic is that you actually kissed back."

Another thing I don't understand; I felt hurt. My heart sank, and I could feel my throat tighten. "Friends just don't kiss friends, Hyde,"

"Yeah, well, we're not exactly friends right now, are we?"

"What the hell, Hyde? Now we're not friends because _you_ made a move on me?"

"It wasn't a move, Forman."

"Obviously!" I yelled, only upsetting myself. I didn't know who I wanted to punch more, Hyde for being so insensitive or myself for acting this way. "You know what, Hyde? You really are a cold-hearted jerk! Past, present, or future, you'll always be the same immature-"

"I hate you."

I stopped mid-sentence. My eyes were stinging but I wasn't crying, my head was pounding but a migraine was nowhere to be found, and my stomach ached but I was not sick. "Get bent," I said, leaving the room and slamming the door shut. I made my way into my room and had urges. Urges to punch something; a wall, my dresser, my pillows… and urges to punch someone; Steven Hyde.

I picked up my pillow and threw it at my dresser, which shook lightly, but strongly enough to knock off a toy figurine of Darth Vader. I sighed and walked over, picking it up. I felt my eyes water, remembering a time with my friends in the basement where this same action figure went missing. It must have been years ago, we were kids back then. But I remember Kelso and Hyde helped me find it. I remember Kelso hit his head numerous times trying to fit into small spaces like under the tables and chairs. Being the tallest one, it didn't work out. But we found it, anyway. Actually Hyde was the one that found it, which was in between the couch cushions. It was a fun day.

Today wasn't.

I placed it back on the dresser, and walked over to my bed. I shook off my shoes and got in the covers, not caring if I was still wearing my jeans. I glanced at the clock, it was almost 7. Good enough. I turned the light off, and not ten minutes later did my mom come in. She whispered to me, asking if I was asleep, which I wasn't. But I said nothing back to her and acted as if I was sleeping. I heard the door close, and another open next door.

Silence.

Then I heard footsteps, but only from one person. I can tell it was just my mom, her footsteps were short, light and perky.

I sighed, wondering if Hyde was sleeping.

(---)

(POV Switch-Hyde's POV)

"Damn it," I cursed to myself, pacing the floor. It was almost 3 in the morning, and I couldn't get a minute of sleep. It's been hours since the fight with me and Forman and I was getting tired of being tired. I should've gone to sleep by now. But I'm haven't, I'm pacing the damn floor thinking about what? Nothing… everything. I don't know.

I sighed, feeling emotions I've never felt before. I don't know what it was called, it was a mix of frustration, anger, hurt, confusion, just anything like that. I don't know why or even how I could've said any of those things to my best friend, but I did. I feel like an ass for it. I know I expected myself to stay mad, but for what reason do I have to stay mad at him? He didn't do anything, I was the one who started it.

"_I hate you_."

I said that. To my best friend. I didn't say it in a playful way, either. I said it and I think to him, I meant it. But I really didn't, it just came out. The whole fight was meaningless. All the words that were passed back and forth at each other didn't mean anything. They were just mean, hurtful words.

The fight was just filled with the emotions that were tossed aside, and once the emotions came out it blew up in both of our faces.

I'm such an ass sometimes.

I can't stand this. I can't stand myself, I mean… why _did_ I kiss him? Why did I hold him like I did that night? It wasn't because I didn't want to hear him wine and fuss over Donna, I don't mind hearing him talk. I like to know I'm needed.

But it's not me. It's not the Steven Hyde everyone knows. I'm changing and it's happening even though I don't want it to happen. My pride as a man is at stake here, but that's all over. Yelling at him, saying all that crap to him, I lost my pride _there_.

And so I asked myself, why did you kiss him?

And I answer myself, I don't know. I can't think of anything else to say to that question. It wasn't that I felt bad for him, it honestly just happened. So then I like him, right?

But I'm not gay.

Can I talk to anyone about this? Mrs. Forman, no. Fes, no. Kelso, hell no. Jackie, maybe. But she has a big mouth, and unless she keeps it shut, no.

I don't think it was best to lash out at him like I did. Maybe, tomorrow, I'll apologize and make everything better. I'll tell him everything; that I didn't mean anything I said. I'll tell him what I know, and what I honestly can't answer myself.

That's when I heard a noise. It sounded like a bump.

I couldn't sleep and thinking to myself about all this was just giving me a headache. I took my glasses off, and placed them on the night stand. I rubbed my temples, hoping it would relieve the pain but it didn't work too well.

The noise sounded again.

I decided to explore whatever the noise was, so I walked out of my bedroom and listened to a scuffling sound. I frowned, realizing it was coming from Forman's room. Maybe he was having another one of his nightmares… if he screams my name any time soon; I swear I'll kick his ass.

I gave into temptation and slowly opened his door, and crept in quietly. I closed the door behind me and walked to his bedside. I think he was having another dream. I really did want to know what they were about, it makes me wonder why the hell he won't tell me.

Forman groaned faintly, and I smiled. It seemed like the guy was scared of his own shadow.

But I felt his pain and got in the bed with him, face to face. I caught myself caressing his cheek, and his movement came to a close. His face was at peace, soft and calm. Kind of sticky, which I gathered he either poured juice on his face or was crying most of the night. I felt guilty.

Somehow, I stayed calm just as his eyes opens and the look on his face was a very, faint and tired expression of confusion and relief.

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "You were having a bad dream again," I took my hand away from his face, and rested it on the sheet.

His face saddened. "Why are you…?"

"I'm sorry."

He blinked, and just looked at me. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry," I grinned. "Don't be a girl and make me say it again, Forman."

He didn't smile back, just stared into my eyes. "Do you really hate me?"

I shook my head against the pillow we now shared. "No."

"The kiss…?"

He brought it up again, but this time I didn't mind. "I don't know why," I answered truthfully.

"I don't know why either," He said, indicating why he kissed back.

"Eric, the only thing I can say is I'm sorry," I said. "Let's just forget about it-"

He smiled. "Hyde, did you just call me Eric?"

I paused, staring at him. Did I? …I did. "Yeah, so?"

"You haven't called me by my first name is ages,"

"Go to sleep," I said, throwing the blanket over his face. He pulled it down.

"I may be confused, Hyde. But something makes me not want to forget about all this," He said as I moved to lie on my back, using my hands as a pillow. He also moved, but only to place his head on my chest. I was going to say something, I don't know what, but I decided not to. We did enough talking for one night.


	5. Chapter 5

19th Nervous Breakdown

Came later than I thought, Blame my mom. I hate her sometimes! D: Less inspired as it goes on. Yay~ not. (:

Chapter 5

This morning I woke up next to Hyde. I raised my head and peeked up at him. My eyes slightly widened, he was awake. He stared at me, then smirked. "Morning."

"Morning," I said back, voice cracking. I sat up, and he followed my actions, standing up.

"I'm taking a shower," We both said in unison. We stared blankly at each other, it was plainly awkward.

I know how these things go, once you say something at the same time you can't stop. So I decided not to say anything. And my plan worked.

"I'm first, called it," He said childishly, grinning and walking out of the room. I stood there for a moment, then decided to go downstairs and see if Mom or Dad was up.

They were.

"Oh, Eric, you're awake," Kitty smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek. She skipped back over to the stove. "I'm making pancakes."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, kissing her head and walking over to sit next to my dad. He wouldn't let me. He called me a smelly dumbass and told me to move over. So I did.

A few minutes later, a lost dog came to my door.

"ERIC!" Kelso yelled and banged on the glass door. "Eric, let me in!"

I was about to get up before my dad spoke.

"Eric, if you let that idiot in, you're eating your breakfast off the drive way."

I gave Kelso a look, and smiled helplessly.

"Eric, come on! Jackie will be here any time now! She woke me up to go shoe shopping, but damn, how many shoes does a girl need?" He complained, and I shrugged.

"I don't really know, but Kelso, if you be real quiet, I bet she won't come by here. It's usually loud where ever you go, you know?"

Kelso smiled dumbly and nodded his head. "Yeah… hey, I smell pancakes."

I shook my head and watched as my mom brought my dad and me a plate.

"Eric, we need to talk about something," My mom said, sitting next to me. Oh boy. "I saw something last night."

"A bug?"

Then Hyde walked down.

"No," She said, smacking her lips. "I saw Hyde in your bed,"

It was only silent for a few seconds, I didn't know what to say. I glanced at Hyde, who froze. I can tell he was about to run back upstairs. But someone, as always, has to break the silence.

"BURN!"

Everyone gave Kelso looks as he grinned and laughed to himself.

Mom looked back at me and waited for an answer. My idiotic side blurted out an answer before I could stop it. "Hyde wet his bed."

"BURN!"

"Kelso, shut up before my foot burns your ass," Red said, and I laughed.

My mom didn't look away from me, and I saw Hyde walk over and give me a look.

"Forman, what the hell?"

"Oh, goody!" My mom said, tapping the table. "Both of you are here."

"Oh, goody," Hyde mumbled under his breath. He was back to normal.

My mom looked over at Hyde and said, "So, you wet the bed now?"

"BURN!" Kelso yelled once more. Then my dad got up, and it was then he had a choice; my dad or Jackie. He decided Jackie, and ran. Quickly.

"No, Mrs. Forman," He said. "Your son's lying."

Then my mom gave me a look. I didn't know what to say, so I let Hyde do the talking. That would probably get me in trouble later, but whatever.

"You see, Forman was having another one of his sissy dreams, so I came into his room to see what the hell he was crying about," He paused. "Now, I'm sorry to say this, Mrs. Forman, but your son's a pansy. He wouldn't stop whining until I told him I'd lay with him to make the big, bad monsters go away."

"…" It was my turn to freeze.

The look on his face was satisfaction. "Burn."

My parents had a look the total opposite. "Really, Eric?" My dad said. He shook his head and unfolded his newspaper. "I'm actually not surprised."

My mom turned to my dad, then got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Never mind. It's a boy thing," She came over with another plate and sat Hyde down.

I ate quickly, then excused myself from the table to take my shower. It was a relaxing, peaceful shower and I didn't get out 'til my skin started to prune. I dried off, working mostly on my hair, then got dressed and walked back down. My mom said Fes came while I was in the shower and he and Hyde went to the basement. I followed their tracks to the basement and walked over the couch and sat.

Fes gave me a dirty look.

"What?"

"You know what you did, you son of a bitch," He said, chest heaving.

I didn't say anything, just stared at Hyde for a clue, but he just grinned. I looked over at Fes as he spoke again.

"'Go downstairs, Fes. I need to talk to Hyde, Fes. We need to be alone, Fes!'" He mimicked the conversation we had last night, but I still didn't get it. "You left me, and now you owe me."

"Okay," I mumbled, now understanding. I could hear Hyde laughing. Then I remembered something. "Hey, Fes, did you still want to try to pick up girls?"

"Oh, yes," He smiled, sure of himself.

"Cool, want to go to the bar later? Hyde could get us a couple beers," I said, grinning at Hyde, who was now giving me a look.

"I'll go, but you guys are paying for your own. I'm not your mommy."

Fes nodded and we settled on it. I had a weird feeling, like I just screwed myself all over again but I shook it off. I didn't want any of those negative feelings today.

Fes got up and turned on the TV, and we watched Gilligan's Island re-runs for a good two hours before Hyde started twitching, telling us to either turn it off or change the channel. I could tell he was dying to smash the TV.

A couple hours later, we found ourselves talking about Jackie and Kelso. Only, Hyde was eating a cherry pop, Fes was chewing on something he found in his pocket and I was playing with an action figure.

"They're so annoying," Hyde said.

"More like disgusting."

"I don't know you guys, I'm kind of happy for them. The only reason you guys are so sour is because you don't have women," He said running all his words together. We barely understood him.

Hyde stuck out his red-stained tongue at Fes.

"Kelso's kind of like this action figure, and Jackie's like the spoiled little kid controlling it's every move," I said, holding it up higher.

"I hear ya' man," Hyde said, relaxing in the moment. Then he frowned. "Wait, what happened to us? We're talking about relationships, nonetheless Kelso's relationship!"

Fes and I stared at him as he got up.

"We're men; it's time we act like it. Get your asses in Forman's car and let's go drink in our masculinity!" He announced. We agreed and followed each other in my car. The drive was nice, we listened to Zeppelin and some Stones. Hyde slapped my hand as I tried to stick an Elton John tape in and Fes told us a story about the music in his country.

But no matter, I still felt some awkwardness between Hyde and me.

Once we reached the bar, it was then I realized what the 'I'm screwed' feeling was about. I'm back at the place where it happened. It was like hell; hell with beer and drunks.

I decided to keep my cool for the sake of Fes' virginity and we walked in. I sat down on one of the stools with Fes on my right and Hyde on my left. Hyde showed the bartender his fake I.D. and we bought ourselves our own beers. I looked around the place, scanning it up and down. And then someone walked out of the bathroom. My breathing faded and I pushed myself to look somewhere else, so I looked at Fes.

"Hey, uh, Fes," I started, trying to think straight. "See any girls you like?"

Fes looked around then smiled. "Yeah, the blondes."

Hyde looked, too. They were sitting in a table across the bar, in the corner. "Fes, man, for all we know, they're lesbians," He said, bringing Fes down. "That's why you should go talk to them."

Fes was about to say something before a rather older, yet handsome man walked over and looked me in the eye. I almost died inside.

"Hey, there."

Both Hyde and Fes looked back and forth at the man and I. I knew what they were thinking; do you know him? Does he know you? Is he hitting on you? Are you going to get mugged?

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything.

"I said, hey," He repeated, lifting a hand and lightly touching my hair. I smelled alcohol on his breath, not surprising. "What? You don't remember me?"

"N-no," I answered. Shit, I stuttered. I must've sounded pathetic.

The man smirked and his hand traveled down to my collar bone. His thumb lightly massaged the side of my neck and I seriously wanted to run right now. But I had to stay calm, it would only make my friends suspicious… but he was _touching_ me!

It was getting awkward, more awkward then anything in my life. Especially with Hyde and Fes next to me, living this moment with me. Everything that happened last Friday was rewinding, pausing and playing like a movie in my head. I was mentally reliving every waking moment, and I didn't know what to do.

I could feel my hands shaking, but it stopped just as something warm intertwined with them. I looked over, and seen that Hyde had decided to holds hands with me at this very moment. What the hell was the thinking?

"Sorry, big guy," He said, raising our hands a little higher. "He's with me." Hyde leaned in closer to me and wrapped his other arm around my shoulder. "We're together," He finished, giving his head a nod as if telling him to shove off.

I could feel my heart beating, but I wasn't breathing. Was that normal?

The man looked at Hyde and his smirk disappeared for a second, but it reappeared as he turned back to me. Then he gave me a look. A look of want, carelessness, lust. I don't think he cared, but I reassured myself he did as he walked away and into a group of people. Then I let out a breath, and thank god I did; I could feel my face turning blue.

Hyde let go of my hand and slapped my shoulder, which brought me out of my trance. He laughed and pointed at me.

Fes was laughing, too.

"What?"

"Your face," He said in between his laughter.

"I come to a bar hoping to find a girl and Eric gets a guy," Fes said, angrily, but it barely showed since he was laughing almost as much as Hyde. "How the hell-"

"Shut up, Fes," I said turning back to stare at the unopened beer now in front of me.

"Man, I saved your life!" Hyde said, nudging me. "You seriously have to drink in your masculinity after that!" He said, opening my beer for me and putting it in my hand. We clinked glasses.

"I know," I said, giving into a smile. I didn't have enough pride left to look Fes or Hyde in the eyes.

"Without me, you could've gotten raped, man!" Hyde laughed, nudging me again. I zoned out after the last sentence and grabbed my beer. Raped, I know. I chugged it. I saw Hyde mouth something about slowing down, but I didn't, I drank as if my life depended on it. I ordered another, and another.

Before I knew it, I had four. Or was it five?

Shit.

(---)

I don't remember if Fes got any girls, but as we came home we formed a circle. Hyde brought out his stash and we baked ourselves for the hell of it. I think Fes did get a girl, Caroline or something. Whatever her name was, Fes couldn't stop talking about her.

"Yes, I have a date with her," Fes said proudly.

"Cool, man," Hyde said. "When?"

"Uh," Fes thought, but remembered nothing. He was defeated by the stash. "Damn you, stash!"

"Man, it's like the gang died," I picked up the same figurine from this morning. "Jackie and Hyde are always gone somewhere and Donnas in stupid Florida with her dad," I mumbled, frowning.

"Forman, if you start crying, I'm gonna kick your ass," Hyde threatened, and then started to grin. "Or I'll get that guy from the bar to kick it for me."

He laughed as I gave him a look as if I seen a ghost.

"Eric, you don't look so good," Fes said, considering my facial expression.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I said, feeling my stomach bubble.

Hyde stared, half intrigued and half disgusted. Fes leaned over and found a bowl with a few pieces of popcorn leftover from who-knows how long ago. He handed it to me. It didn't help, the scent of the old popcorn turned my stomach and I could feel my face turn a sickly shade of green. Then I vomited.

"I miss Donna, you guys," I admitted sadly. "I mean, why did she have to go with her dad on vacation? She just left, I-" I was cut off by another upchuck.

Hyde and Fes did nothing, just sat there. I could hear them whisper something, but I didn't understand it. I felt a hand on my back, it was comforting, but it also reminded me that I was puking my guts out in front of my friends.

Hyde spoke. "Let it out," He didn't do anything he said he would, like kicking my ass. Instead he was actually being considerate. Hyde, considerate. What's with his stash? Imported, probably.

After a few minutes, Fes gave me a towel, I didn't know where it had been or where he got it but I didn't care. I wiped my mouth off and mumbled an apology to my friends who had to watch. They didn't mind. The smoke overpowered the smell, anyway.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Fes changed the subject, picking up a bouncy ball from the table and looked from me to Hyde.

"Uh…" I thought, but couldn't think of anything, my head was spinning.

"I know! We could go back to the bar to get Eric a new Donna," Fes suggested.

I stared at him. I didn't want to go back to that place for a long, long time.

"He already has a new Donna, remember?" Hyde chuckled, giving us both a look.

Fes laughed along and made a kissy face at me. I knew I would never hear the end of it now.

Hyde beamed at us through his glasses. "Hey, man, I heard the government has this car they keep secret from us. It runs on water!"

Then Fes and I threw the ball and the action figure at Hyde, in hope that it would make him shut up about the car story. It wouldn't, I knew it wouldn't. He just laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

19th Nervous Breakdown

Woo~ Chapter 6 ;D Yeah! I'm going to try and get this fic done and over lol. I might do a sequel, depends if you people want one~ oh, and Im also working on two more stories for That 70s Show! Im obsessed! **Maybe you people should vote in my poll on my page?** Hm? **REVIEW**!

Chapter 6

Last night, I slept in Hyde's arms. It was, once again, awkward. But it was nice. I told myself the 'nice' part of it was the stash and beer talking.

I didn't have any nightmares last night, thank god. No- thank Hyde.

I also didn't have that bad of a hangover, considering how many beers I drank yesterday. The pain relievers I took helped a lot, too.

The next day seemed more fulfilling since practically the whole gang was in my basement. Everyone except for Donna, but whatever. We were discussing- well, more like arguing on what to do with the day. Jackie said something about getting new clogs, Kelso said something about it being stupid, Fes said something about roller disco and Hyde and I sat back and watched. I could tell he was rooting on somebody, most likely Jackie, to hit Kelso for his own amusement.

It started to get loud, so I piped up. "Hey- hey! Guys!" I started to yell, waving my arms. I gave up after a few seconds. Hell, no one listens to the skinny one.

I saw Hyde raise his fingers to his lips, and before I knew it he made a very, very loud whistle. At least it got their attention.

I took the silence as a time to speak. "Listen, guys. Don't you think we should all discuss this in an orderly, polite manner," I stressed out the word polite, I could Kelso mumble a few dirty words. He looked ashamed.

"Well, Eric, you're right," Jackie said, slapping her thighs lightly in agreement and getting up. "I have an idea! Let's all share our ideas, then vote in favor!"

She smiled happy with her suggestion. Hyde shook his head. "No, Jackie. That wouldn't work, everyone would be in favor for their own ideas."

"No they wouldn't, I'm sure someone would be happy to vote for someone else's idea," She said, hoping for someone to agree. When no one did, she sighed loudly and sat down on Kelso's lap.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Kelso stepped up to the plate. "How about we each write down our ideas, and then fold them and then put them in a box or something and then draw one at random!"

"Draw one? Didn't we already write our ideas down?" Fes said, confused and laughed a bit nervously.

It took a moment, but Hyde spoke. "Kelso, aside from your problem with grammar, I think you actually produced a good idea," He nodded his head.

"Thanks, man!" Kelso smiled.

Then we did it, everyone wrote down their ideas on scratch paper and tossed them in an old cardboard box once used for paper-ball, a game we played when we got bored that involved throwing paper balls. Easy enough.

No one trusted anyone, they figured the one with the most nobility and honesty was me. So I closed my eyes, turned away, and dug my hand into the box for a minute. Then I pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. I opened it, along with my mouth, but I couldn't speak.

"What is it, Eric?" Kelso said, the anxiety was getting to him.

"Spill it, Forman," Hyde said. I couldn't break the news so I handed it over to Hyde. He read it and frowned. "Damn it!"

He threw the paper at Kelso who nearly knocked Jackie off his lap. "It says spend the whole day shopping with Jackie- oh, damn!" He cursed, frowning as well.

By this time, everyone in the room was unhappy, except for Jackie who jumped for joy and yelled things like 'yay'. "Okay, we should leave soon 'cause I hear they're having a sale on leggings!" She announced, squealing.

The basement was filled with groans. Why did it have to be shopping?

(---)

As we arrived at the mall, Jackie practically dragged us inside and led us where ever she felt the need to go. At first we went into a store called 'Pam's Shoes'. Kelso said something about how the name reminded him of how he made out with Pam Macy, which naturally made Jackie hit him. That was the high point of that store, what was the next?

Oh yes, then Jackie dragged us to another, it was French so I couldn't pronounce the name. At least I thought it was French…

Anyway, she ended up buying numerous bags worth of shoes, clothing, and scarves. Poor Kelso had to hold it all.

Then it was time to take us to a place called- wait, this store is named in French, too? What the hell? I think it's French? Whatever.

We didn't have a choice, it was either Jackie's deadly pinch of doom or trying on tuxedos and dresses- well, for her it was dresses.

I stood in front of the mirror, it was a wide mirror, I could see Fes behind struggling with his bow tie. He looked more like a butler than a groom. Kelso on the other hand, looked like a groom that came out of one of those dramatic love-story films. He made me look… well, more Eric-y.

When Jackie came out of the ladies dressing room, I had to admit she looked pretty, but the thought of weddings made me sick. It reminded me of…

Hyde.

No, not Hyde. Donna, but I didn't think of Donna just then. How could I? Hyde came over and stood next to me in the mirror, dressed and pressed in a tux. He adjusted his tie, I could tell he hated it but it made him look rather… hansome.

"Wow, Hyde. You clean up good," I complimented, giving myself butterflies. He raised an eyebrow at me and stared in the mirror filled with disgust.

Then it faded. And we stood there in the mirror next to each other, just staring at ourselves.

Man to man, groom to groom.

The spell broke as Jackie's shrill voice started to yell at Kelso for picking out the wrong tie, though it was a black tux and the tie was black, it obviously wasn't the right fabric. I decided to ignore their arguing and walked back into the changing room. Hyde and Fes followed me in and we each went into separate stalls. Yes, we were changing. Hell, Jackie only said we had to put on one tux and then we were free from her grip- for this store at least. I was scared for my life being inside a mall with Jackie.

"Holy crap, man. This suit was making me paranoid!" Hyde said, his voice sounding a bit off.

"Don't worry, it wasn't so bad," Fes said back.

"For you, maybe. I don't know about you, but I don't want to end up getting sucked into the government's black hole of a label called _marriage."_

He paused.

"I also don't want to end up looking like a butler," He laughed, and so did I. Okay, so I wasn't the only one who saw that in Fes.

Then I heard a creek and the door opened. I could hear Kelso mumble something about his tie selection and walked into a stall, slamming the door. I heard a stall next to me open, which was Fes since he voice was now distant. He waited for Kelso to be done and they told us they would wait for us outside the dressing room. Once I got done changing, I walked out of the stall and looked around. Then I realized something. "Hyde?"

"Shh," He shushed me, walking out the stall and standing next to me. "You want to get out of here?" He whispered. I shrugged, and he took that as a yes. He tip toed over to the door and peeked out of the crack. He motioned me over with his hand and I also looked through the small opening. I saw the gang across the store, Jackie was still looking at dresses and it looked like she was making them tell her how pretty she was. He told me to follow him and he told me to stay low. So I did.

We went past clothes and clothes and more clothes. Then finally shoes. Then we saw the door, and not two seconds later we made it out the door. But we didn't stop, we kept going, the total opposite direction of where Jackie would be heading next. The food court. Hyde straightened his posture, and so did I. And we walked freely over to the food court menus and read.

"How much money you got, Forman?" He said, taking out his wallet. He looked inside and only found a few dollars. I also found only a few dollars. We had about 5 or 6 bucks.

That could buy us a try of fries and one soda. So we got it.

I followed him as he made his way over to a table far in the back and also far away from where Jackie was. We started to eat, muttering a few words back and forth to each other about how we were supposed to share the soda, or who it would go to. Honestly, he didn't seem too greedy, he actually told me he'd share. What the hell happened to the greedy Hyde?

We talked about sharing a straw. Normally we don't have a problem with sharing cups and food at home, we eat off each other's plate half the time. But when there was a straw jabbed through a piece of plastic covering the cup, it suddenly became a problem. So we jabbed another straw in it. Seemed like a working plan.

As the fries decreased, so did our hunger. But our thirst rose.

I leaned in to put the straw facing me to my lips, and I think Hyde came at the same time I did because we somehow ended up bonking heads. "Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my sore spot on my forehead. He rubbed his, but didn't say anything, just chuckled. This time, we made it work. He tilted his head and so did I, at different angles so we could each drink without killing ourselves.

It looked rather awkward. We were centimeters apart and I could feel the heat from his face on mine. I got nervous, so I backed away. I scanned the food court, making sure the gang hadn't found us yet. They hadn't, but instead I found something. I found that people were staring, and then Hyde noticed it too. We felt the tension, and it made eating any longer unbearable. Hyde threw away the tray and grabbed the soda, looking around. "Where to?"

"Anywhere but Jackie-land," I said, he was pleased with my answer.

"Okay," He started, licking his lips. "We could either go back home, since it's your car or we could walk somewhere that's close to here."

Given those choices, I picked walking. After all, I gave Jackie my keys after she threatened to death-pinch me. She didn't want me going anywhere.

"What's around here?" He asked.

I thought. "Well, there's a ten minute walk to The Hub."

"Pass. Too long."

"There's the movie theater right next door to The Hub, which would be the same amount of time."

"Pass."

"Um… there's another bar that's just up the road, but I've never been there."

"Cool, let's go," He said, leading me away from the foot court. So this is how he makes his decisions, off his laziness. Lovely.

As we walked out the front of the mall, there was silence. I wanted the silence to break, so we could have a friend-to-friend good time, but it was just lingering there. And no one would make it go away.

We stepped onto the side walk, and followed it up the road. After a few minutes, Hyde and I finished off the soda, so he threw it in a near ditch when no one was looking. I scolded him for it, but he felt no shame. Not a minute later, we saw the bar. It looked pretty modern, but as I stepped in front of the building, I could smell alcoholic fumes and it burned my eyes. Hyde, also, didn't seem too pleased, but he urged me to go in anyway, he wasn't going to sit outside. As we walked in, I could feel almost everyone's eyes on us. I swallowed, getting nervous, but tried to shake it off. Hyde led me to a table in the back corner, and then people slowly started to build up their talking and laughter.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping the sting would go away. It kind of helped. I sighed, relieved, but not relieved enough. Though people were talking now, there were still eyes on us. Who knows, maybe they were talking about us. I looked at Hyde, who sat across from me, and he immediately spoke. "Don't worry, just ignore them," He soothed, taking off his glasses. They must have been bothering him or something.

I scanned his face, making little mental notes about all the things I liked, and all the things I didn't. For instance, I liked his eyes, but disliked the dark circles underneath them. He must've not gotten a lot of sleep. I liked how his face looked all together; soft, subtle, secure and strong. I saw some morning stubble where he used to grow his beard. Ever since my dad told him as long as he lives under his roof, he's not looking like some damn hobo, and so he has to shave. I was brought out of my thoughts as he put his glasses back on.

"Well, look who it is," I heard a familiar voice, and I turned. I felt a variety of emotions then; anger, confusion, anxiety, nervousness… but mostly I felt scared. "It seems like we meet up everywhere, don't we?"

I didn't answer, I just prayed that the man from the other bar would walk away and leave me alone- or better yet, get lost in the men's bathroom. I've been seeing him way too often.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" He said, smirking.

_No, I'm biting down on my damn tongue_, I answered in my head.

"Oh, come on, at least talk to me," He pleaded, touching my cheek. His touch felt icy, but it wasn't cold. It just hurt, somehow. It stung, and it didn't feel right, so I backed away and slid farther into my booth. He made a playful, pouting face and I just stared. He was about to sit down before Hyde stood up. The man straightened his back and they stood face to face. Hyde was actually shorter than the man, but it made sense. Hyde was obviously younger.

I've seen Hyde like this before; stern-faced, positioned straight and on his ground. He always looks like that when he's about to kick someone's ass, which I'm sure he couldn't do to the man who was obviously older and bigger than Hyde. The last thing he needed to do was take off his glasses, then I would know for sure.

"What do you want curly-Q?" The man taunted, I could see he didn't care about Hyde at the moment.

"Just leave him alone," Hyde demanded, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me?" The man inched forward to his face, but Hyde didn't falter. He stood his ground, that is until an older-looking waitress walked over.

"What seems to be the problem, boys?" She said, popping her gum.

The man was about to say something before Hyde spoke. "He started it."

"Are you starting trouble _again_?" She stressed, looking him in the eye.

He just smiled.

"Don't," She warned, then strolled off. He looked at both of us, then he looked me in the eye. For the first time, my eyes weren't frozen and neither was my body. Well, kind of. I shifted and turned to gaze the table instead.

"You'll see me again," He threatened, giving Hyde one last look before walking off to his buddies. I sat there, speechless. Hyde was about to sit back in his booth, but decided not to, instead he sat in mine. Next to me. And he just sat there, resting his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He looked bored, uncaring and zoned out. I decided not to break his spell and laid my head on my arms.

I didn't know if anyone was staring and I didn't care. I was honestly tired, I wanted a nap. I don't know why all of a sudden but I felt exhausted.

Hyde and I sat in the booth for awhile, I think he was tired too.

I didn't want to think about anything, about the man or the nightmares, so I cleared my mind. Even though my mind was empty, I spoke. "Thanks, man."

"Whatever," He said back, keeping a still face.


	7. Chapter 7

19th Nervous Breakdown

Tehe, it gets interesting in this. I'll probably end this story in the next four chapters or so. If you want a sequel, tell me~ I have one planned out, only if you guys want one.

ALSO, I don't really know how much money can buy what back then, but I did watch an episode that explains how damn cheap the phones are! It'll say later~

BY THE WAY, this is kind of like PART 2, they're still in the restaurant that smells like beer~ hehe REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! [ESPECIALLY SCOOBY-DOO BANDAID!]

Chapter 7

How long were we at the bar? I don't remember, it was long enough for the both of us to fall asleep. The waitress from earlier told us to wake up and get out. They close early today, it was 8:00.

Hyde got up first and yawned, which made the waitress chuckle. I also got up. I rubbed my eyes in attempt to wake myself up, but it barely did anything.

"You boys look like hell," She said, popping her gum and looking us up and down, squinting at our faces. "You stay right here, coffee's on me."

She walked behind into another door I assumed was the kitchen. "Um, coffee at 8:00 PM?" I asked Hyde, he shrugged.

"I'd take it," He smirked, but it faded. "Shit, how are we getting home?"

I blinked. I never thought about that. "I don't know, why are you asking me? You're the one that just had to get out of Jackie's death grip!"

"Me? Well you followed!" He chuckled.

"Here you go boys," She gave us each our own on-the-go cups. "They're on me-"

"Oh, wait, ma'am," Hyde called as she turned. "Could we have money for a pay phone?"

She smiled crookedly and took a dime out of her front pocket. "It's like taking care of my kids all over again," She tossed him the coin and Hyde muttered a quick thank you.

Then we left.

"Holy crap! It's cold out here," I said, taken back by the chilly air. Hyde nodded, and we looked around for a pay phone. None. "Let's start walking, Hyde. Maybe there's one up the road."

We walked side by side for what seemed like forever, passing trees, ditches, and fences that lead nowhere. Let's just say it took long enough to finish our coffee. Once again, with no respect for the environment, Hyde threw them in the ditch next to us. We- well, _I _about to give up hope until we came across an old gas station. Either this thing hasn't been used in years or it was haunted. I figured it was both, which means I just scared myself, and now I'm probably going to be jumpy as hell.

"Forman," I jumped as Hyde spoke my name, great. I just _had_ to tell myself this place was haunted. Hyde looked at me weird. "Are we calling Red?"

I nodded and he stuck the dime in the slot, dialed my home number and waited. It wasn't that dark out, there was a sunset left. But it was going down quickly, and I was getting nervous. No matter how old I become, I would never like the dark.

"Hey, Kelso- where have we been? Um... around, hey, can you guys come get us? We're somewhere… let me look for a sign…" Hyde looked around and I did too.

_CLANK!_

I drew in a breath, startled at the noise and turned back to Hyde who was now holding a menacing look on his face, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the man next to him who appeared to have hung him up with Kelso.

Shit.

"I told you guys you'd see me again," He smirked, the moonlight barely catching his face.

Hyde didn't say anything.

"How'd you know we were here?" I asked, regretting ever opening my big mouth.

"You didn't come to the bar in a car, and you two usually go to the one that's closer to where you live, no?" He licked his lips. "I figured you'd come this way, and even if you didn't I had a buddy down that way, too."

"Hey, man, what's your deal?" Hyde demanded, he looked pissed. I can't blame him, not only do we have to walk home, we also had to deal with a god damn stalker.

"There's no deal," He answered, taking a step towards me. Hyde immediately stepped between me and him, and backed up towards me.

"Then what the hell are you playing at?" Hyde was tense, too tense. I could tell he was ready to knock this guy one in the face, not that I wanted him to, I just wanted everything to be back to normal, when we didn't have this guy following us. I wanted to act as if that Friday night never happened. Damn it, that man was the cause of my nightmares and I bet he couldn't give a shit less about it or anyone.

"I'm not playing at anything," He shrugged. I heard a rustle in the bushes and out came two men, younger looking them him but still older than us. They walked over and stood behind the man.

"U-um, if you guys want my wallet I'd be happy to give it to you if you'd leave us alone," I tried to compromise, and reached in my pocket. The men behind him laughed.

Hyde's breathing was heavy, and I had an uneasy feeling about him. I wanted to somehow tell him not to do anything stupid, I didn't want any trouble. I probably sound like a total girl right now but even the fighting-Star-Wars side of me says violence is never the answer.

I didn't want any of it, and I wanted him to know it. So I grabbed his hand. He didn't do anything to stop me, just stood there, glaring deadly at the man in front of us.

"We don't want your wallet," The man shook his head and smirked. He chuckled lightly and stepped forward, our bodies not even one foot apart. Our faces were mere centimeters away, and I could feel my face drain to a pale white. My heart was pounding, and it was hard to breathe.

Then he kissed me. I was going to say something, anything to try to stop him but opening my mouth was a mistake. He kissed hard and rough, and I could feel his hands in the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to believe it. Not again.

I felt my hand practically go numb, and I realized how tight Hyde was holding my hand back. I used my other hand to try to pry the man off my face but it didn't work. He was like Kelso, only older and stronger. Less dumb.

The two men behind him were laughing hysterically, and I didn't think Hyde could take it by the feeling of our hands.

And he couldn't, with one swift move, he used his unoccupied hand to push him off, somehow we broke apart and I saw Hyde lay a big one right in the man's the jaw.

For a moment I was happy Hyde's violence saved my lips from being torn apart, but now I hated it. The two men grabbed us as quickly as Hyde's little stunt happened.

Yet, Hyde's hand wouldn't let go of mine. I could tell he didn't want it to either. I didn't want him to at all. I was scared, confused, nervous. A mix of emotions and some of them had no names.

As the man got up, he rubbed his jaw lightly, and chuckled, smirking at Hyde. "You're a tough guy, eh?" He started to step towards to Hyde, then raised his hand, and well… an echo ran through my ears. I closed my eyes, I couldn't bear to see anything. But I had to see, I had to make sure he was at least a little okay. I took a breath and opened my eyes. I could feel my eyes start to water at the sight, Hyde must've got socked in the face. His lip was bleeding. The guy holding Hyde's shoulders now traveled down to his hands and he looked down, analyzing our intertwined hands. The guy holding me didn't move his hands from my shoulders. I don't think he felt the need to with me.

I glanced from Hyde to the man now standing in front of him. "You two must be inseparable," He said, gazing at our hands.

"You have no idea," He growled.

"Oh, is that so?" The man felt no danger from Hyde and reached up, taking his glasses off. Not a second later, the man broke them in half as if they were a twig. Hyde didn't look like he cared about the glasses at all. "I really hate tough guys," He said, taunting Hyde as he stepped over to me. "Should I make a repeat of our little game that Friday?"

My eyes widened and Hyde turned to me. He actually interested of what he had to say and that scared me.

I shook my head no and glanced from Hyde back to him.

"What the hell happened on Friday, Forman?" Hyde asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but the man cut me off. "You mean you don't know?" The man seemed amused. "He didn't tell you?"

Hyde didn't say anything.

"How'd you like me to tell you? Last week, on Friday, you two came in and your poor friend looked a wreck. It was the first time I've seen either of you and I was pretty interested. Then I saw you get up and into the bathroom, and I saw your friend here walk outside-"

I couldn't take it anymore. There were so many things I could do at that moment in an attempt to make the man shut up. 90 percent of them wouldn't work, I had a 50/50 shot with about 8 percent of the left over 10. I chose the 2 percent idea.

Since he was in front of me, I used my free hand to grab at his collar and pull him my way and into a kiss. I call it the 'shut up' kiss. Though, I felt sick doing it. My stomach was just aching to vomit at this point, but I kept my ground as Hyde would. Once I pulled away, the man seemed convinced about something. I looked at Hyde who gave me a 'what the hell' look, but it also had a bit of sadness to it. I felt a surge of guilt.

"Damn, you're desperate," The man said suddenly. I wasn't sure if he was talking about the kiss or if he knew I didn't Hyde to know anything.

Hyde suddenly let go of my hand, and I felt as if he let go of _me_. It hurt, I'm not going to lie. The feeling had return to my hand, but it was cold again, and it made me feel alone even though he was standing right next to me.

I opened my mouth and was about to apologize but then Hyde snapped. He felt a loosened grip on his arms and broke out of it. He spun around and knocked his guy out first, and then my guy. They tripped over each other for a minute before standing back up, cursing and groaning about busted lips. Hyde once again, grabbed my hand, but this time didn't stick around. He and I both turned and he dragged me out of the station and ran. I ran with him, how could I not when he had my hand in one of Jackie's famous death grips?

I turned back for a moment, no one was following us. Thank god. Hyde and I ran for awhile until we came across the bar and movie theater. The bar was closed, and we already knew the movie theater would be. It closed early, everything closes early today.

He started to slow down until he came to a stop. We both had to catch our breaths. I watched as his breathing became normal once more and as he spat out a mixture of spit and blood on the side walk. Once again, I felt guilt. But I didn't know what to say to him anymore, so I didn't say anything. He started to power walk and I followed him. We made it back to my house in maybe no more than 10 minutes. I peeked into the kitchen, and saw my mom in there. She picked up a bowl of pretzels and walked back into the living room. Hyde and I took this chance to get down to the basement. As we entered, I could once again feel all eyes on us.

The gang looked shocked.

"Oh my god, Eric, Steven, what happened?" Jackie said, gasping.

I stood by the stairs as Hyde walked over and punched Kelso in the arm.

"Ow!" Kelso yelled. "What the hell?"

"Hyde, your lip is bleeding," Fes said, worry in his voice.

"And your cheek is bruised," Jackie added.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing out the obvious, now everyone get the hell out," Hyde ordered, pointing towards the door.

Jackie stood up. "But, Steven, your bleeding. Let us help-"

"I said _move_."

They didn't know what to do, so they looked at me and I nodded for them to go. Once they left, I gave Hyde an apologetic look and walked over to him. "Listen, Hyde. I'm so sorry-"

"Why?" He asked, making me feel like shit. "Why did you kiss him? Why won't you let me in on anything and how the hell do you know that creep?"

The questions came out like a machine gun, all too fast for my mind to process. I shook my head, not wanting to answer any of the questions.

"Forman, man, answer me," He paused, waiting for me to say something. I didn't say a thing. "Answer me or I swear…" He trailed off, hesitating. I waited, I didn't care what he was going to say, I just wanted him to say it. Without any warning, Hyde grabbed me by my waist and enforced a sweet, deep and bloody kiss on me. I could taste the blood in his mouth and the guilty feeling returned. Yet, I smiled. His stubble I made a mental note on earlier tickled, and I liked it. It felt nice.

Once we broke apart, our faces barely did. Our noses were still touching and I could feel his warm breath on my face, but I liked it. It didn't last too long, maybe a few seconds. We started to kiss again and I could tell he didn't care if he kissing me made his cheek hurt more, or if him kissing me made his lip feel worse, he just kept on. I didn't mind, I kissed him back, gripped onto his shoulders. It was my turn to not care how much my hand hurt from how tight he was holding it earlier. We just didn't care. And that's the way I liked it.

We broke apart once more, and I opened my mouth to speak this time. "Hyde, I'll tell you," I started, my voice was hoarse. "I'll tell you everything."

He nodded, understanding and pulled me in closer, tighter, as if protecting me from some unknown force. He sighed, kissing my forehead, and once again I smiled.

I realized two things; one was how amazing Hyde was. He was so brave, so sweet, so good at kissing. He was everything and more, and I felt like he was the one I needed all along. I honestly didn't give a crap about being labeled as 'straight' or 'gay', or how cliché this whole day was; it was great just spending it with him.

The second thing I realized was that I was in love with my best friend, and I didn't care who knew.


	8. Chapter 8

19th Nervous Breakdown

Hmmmm, this series might end in a couple more chapters x3 and okay~ Ill do a sequel, right after this one ends ill start on it~ make sure to review my other stories :D OCC –ness, but its always like that, eh?

By now you guys should probably be able to guess what his dreams were about~ meh D: HAVE FUN WITH THE ENDING~

Chapter 8

It was late, we were exhausted, the gang was long gone and my parents were probably asleep; just like Hyde and I should be. But first, I helped Hyde with his lip and cheek, still feeling guilty. I gave him an icepack and he reluctantly put it to his mouth. I smiled. Hyde followed me into my room and we got somewhat undressed, we weren't going to sleep in our jeans, jackets or shoes for Christ's sake.

Hyde lay on his back and watched me as I climbed in with him, lying my head on his chest. He took the pack away from his face, slightly fed up with the cold. He put it on the table next to him and wrapped his arm around me. I breathed in and out, taking in the scent of his shirt. "Hyde?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll tell you if you still want to know," I said and looked up at him.

He smiled at me and replied in a soft voice, "It's up to you."

I nodded. When I'm alone with him, I feel like the old, angry Hyde disappeared, and a new, gentler one comes in place. It's nice to have that Hyde around me. I sighed and decided to tell him, I owe him that much.

"Hyde, listen first. I… I have to say something," He looked me in the eye, and raised a brow. "I… I love cake."

Hm, why does this moment feel so familiar?

Hyde smirked. "I love cake, too."

"No, that wasn't it," I said, trying to actually say what I felt. It was hard. "I mean-"

"Forman, I know what you mean, I love you, too."

This surprised me, not only because I love you to me, he's barely ever said it to Jackie, or anything for that matter, without taking in the hell first. For this, I was thankful. I reached my head up and kissed bruised cheek gently.

"Hyde, you're amazing," I said as he smiled.

"I know I am, are you gonna keep making small-talk or are you gonna tell me about your bar-boyfriend?" He shifted his other hand and laid it on his stomach.

I frowned lightly, sighed, and spoke. "Okay well, that night when you took me out to the bar, when you went to the bathroom, I went outside for some air. I think I was feeling light-headed or something," I said slowly. "I could barely see straight from all the drinks, I think that's why I couldn't walk very well… I'm not going to go into detail, but that man from the guy and a couple of his friends were kind of outside the door. He pulled me over and tried starting a conversation. He asked me how I was and why I was here. I think I was drunk, because I don't remember a lot, but I told him my girlfriend broke up with me and I was horrible. By this time I forgot all about you, and he told me he had something that could make me feel better. Of course I was a bit suspicious but I didn't care, I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing, so I followed him."

"Remind me never to leave you alone when you're drunk again."

I smiled at him, resting my hand on his. "Anyway, after, I blacked out. When I awoke I checked my watch, I was only out for a few minutes, but by the time I came back in you flipped, remember? You asked where the hell I've been and I told you I didn't remember, then you laughed, gave me another beer and told me that's what you like to hear," I waited for a response.

"Yeah I remember, but what happened when you went to the back with those guys? Don't skip scenes on me, Forman."

Shit, he caught it. I couldn't stand saying what happened, especially in front of Hyde like this, so I gave him a sad look. "You can kinda guess."

He furrowed his brow and gave me a long, hard stare. My guess was he wanted to make sure what he was assumed was correct. I wonder if he figured it out? A moment later he proved he did.

"Holy shit!" Hyde said, close to yelling and sat up.

"Hyde?" I sat up with him, but he got out of bed. He walked over and grabbed his pants, pushing a leg through. "Hyde, what the hell?"

"What the hell is right. In the word of Red, I'm going down there and I'm gonna find a way to put both my feet somehow in three asses at once," He said as I frowned.

I could argue with him, or I could pull the wool over his eyes. I picked wool.

"Hyde," I wined, tilting my head to the side and pouting dramatically. "Come back, you can put your feet in their asses tomorrow."

Hyde wasn't amused. "Forman, how the hell can you be so okay with this?"

I took offense. "Hyde, if you think I'm okay with getting raped in the back of a bar while I'm drunk, you don't know me very well," I said as his face softened. "If you're asking if I'm okay with lying in my bed next to the person I love, then yes, I'm okay."

He paused, thinking.

I sighed and patted my bed. "C'mon Hyde, please?"

He smiled, threw off his pants once more and climbed into bed. "Fine."

He was about to lean over and turn off the light when I spoke. "I love you."

He turned back to me, and stared for a few seconds, then grinned. "I love you, too," He said back, then turned off the light.

(---)

The next day started very, very awkward. I mean, if you walked into a room and found two of your best friends in bed together, sleeping, how would you react?

"Oh my God, Eric! Guess what!" I jumped, hearing Kelso yell from behind my door. He slammed it open and smiled, about to say something but instead his jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh-my-God, _Eric_."

Hyde hid under the covers just as Jackie caught up with Kelso. She looked from me to Kelso a few. "What's going on, Michael?"

"Why don't you ask, Eric!" He said, pointing to me.

Jackie examined me, then my bed, and frowned. "What's with the lump in your bed?"

"Pillows, big pillows," I said, swallowing against a dry throat.

Jackie stared a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Your pillows just moved."

"That's because… they're playboy pillows- oh my God, yes I'm a pervert, you should leave me alone, now! Quickly!" I motioned them to get out but they did no such thing.

"Uh-huh?" Jackie said, walking over to the bed and quickly tearing off the covers. Her jaw fell open as the blanket fell to the floor. It was hard to think. Maybe I could think up of an excuse? Maybe Hyde could do it for me…

"I was framed!" Hyde yelled, sitting up.

"Steven, what are you doing in Eric's bed?" Jackie said, practically yelling now.

"No, wait, _l'm_ the cop here, I can play this game," He said walking over to us. He got in Hyde's face and spoke. "Okay, punk. What were you doing in Eric Forman's bed at the day of _now_?"

"Okay, first of all, you're an idiot. Second, get the hell out of my face, and third, I'm not obliged to answer."

Kelso moved out of Hyde's face and put his hands on his hips like a fat cop would.

Jackie looked at Hyde and me. "Okay, guys, if there's something going on don't keep it a secret, we're all friends. And if this is all a misunderstanding, like I think it is, then tell me now."

Hyde looked at me, his asked practically asking what to do. I shrugged, and let him take charge.

"Okay, Kelso, what do you think about this?" Hyde said.

"Well, I think…" Kelso paused. It was a pretty long pause. "…you guys are up to something."

Jackie looked at him. "What, you don't think they did anything do you?" Their eyes widened at the same time, then stared at us.

Okay, I can understand them thinking we were together or something of the sort, but what the hell did they think we did? I mean, what the _hell_?

"Wait, what? What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked, laughing nervously.

By this time, Kelso was practically on my bed, he looked so shocked. He was like a child seeing ice cream for the first time.

"Oh my God," Jackie cupped a hand to her mouth.

"Dude, are you guys together?" Kelso said, his expression fading into something called disgust. I felt a pain inside me, so I couldn't help but frown at Kelso's face.

"Dude, can you guys get any more annoying?" Hyde said, getting up. He threatened to frog Kelso in the arm if he didn't get out right then, so Kelso back off towards the door with Jackie.

"Hey- wait, Hyde, we can talk about this- We're friends, Hyde-" Jackie was trying to compromise, but it wasn't working, just as they backed out of the door, Hyde slammed it and locked it.

He looked back at me, an eyebrow raised. "Remind me to lock the door next time."

"I wonder what Kelso was going to tell us before he came in my room," I said, smiling. Hyde walked over to my side of the bed and just looked at me for a second. He leaned down and rested his hands at my sides, and kissed me. Man, he was a good kisser.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked Hyde. He just grinned.

"Come on, get up," He said and walked towards the door. "Meet you in the basement."

I smiled and nodded, watching him unlock the door and push away Kelso's eavesdropping face. He must've made it in his room, 'cause Kelso came in mine just then. "Hey, Eric-"

"Kelso, out," I ordered, getting up. "I'm changing."

Kelso frowned. "Damn!" He walked back out and closed the door. I heard him mumble something to Jackie, and then I heard footsteps down the stairs.

It only took a few minutes to get dressed, comb my unruly hair and brush my teeth. Then I went into the basement and saw Jackie, Kelso and Fes.

"Fes, when did you get here?" I asked, sitting on the far side of the couch. He just stared at me. "What?"

Then Hyde walked in, sitting in his chair.

It was an awkward silence.

"So, um," I started, but nothing else came out.

Hyde sighed. "If you guys have something to say, say it for God's sake."

Then the question started pouring out.

"What happened last night?"

"Why'd you come home with a busted lip?"

"Why were you in his bed?"

"How's your lip doing?"

"Are you guys together?"

"What happened was a misunderstanding, right?"

"All right everyone SHUT UP!" Hyde yelled, frustrated. "What happen last night is we snuck off from Jackie's damn death trip to the mall, hung out and walked home. I came home last night the way I was because I got into a small bar fight. My reasons for being in Forman's bed stay to Forman and I. My damn lips fine. Yes we're together since we're technically in the same room and _nothing_ happened! You guys are playing at this like the damn FBI."

And they stared at Hyde for a good while.

"Damn, I could go for a root beer right now," He said, now turning his attention to the TV screen.

"You look like you need to relax, Hyde," Fes said, getting up and walking over to the freezer. He got out a cherry pop and gave it to Hyde. Hyde shrugged, not caring that Fes somehow got 'cherry popsicle' and 'root beer' mixed up.

Before Fes sat down, Kelso second that. And then I did. And then Jackie, and so poor Fes walked back to the freezer and got everyone, including himself a popsicle.

I got cherry, Fes and Jackie got grape and it was obvious Kelso got orange since he yelled it out. We stayed like this for awhile, before my mom came down.

"Oh, Honey, guess what? I have great news," She said, grinning.

"What?" I asked. The gang looked at her as she spoke, but I couldn't hear. It was like everything was in slow motion and my mom was talking in a low, strange voice. Everyone looked excited but Hyde and me.

"I can't believe Donna's back!" Jackie said, clapping her hands. "I can't wait to say hi- oh, let's go say hi!" She said, waiting for someone to say they would come with. When no one did, she sighed, dragging Kelso out the door. I think they were heading over to Donna's.

I stayed silent and gazed at the ground.

"What's wrong, you two? You act like you're unhappy about Donna coming back," My mom said, then patted my back.

We didn't say anything.

Then I heard her walk back up the stairs. I looked at Hyde, who was staring me. His face saddened.

Fes looked pretty uncomfortable, so he mumbled an excuse to leave in broken English and walked out the door. As the door closed, Hyde got up and leaned over me, kissing my lips carelessly. I blinked. "Something the matter?"

He shook his head and kissed me again. "Don't let Donna get to you, Forman."

I sighed. "You know what, you're right. I shouldn't let her get to me because I have you now," He nodded in satisfactory.

Then I heard the door slam open, and there stood three very familiar people.


	9. Chapter 9

19th Nervous Breakdown

TEHE! Wow, Im so thankful for all the reviews, I don't care if its just two people~ I LOVE YOU TWO! And because I love you, Im going to try to get more chapters up as soon as possible :D Oh yes, and Im doing a point of view switch ~ I have to do those sometimes, I mean gahh I get tired of being a Twizzler (eric) xD~

Hah, this is short, but only because Im cutting a full chapter in half to make you guys mad (: TEHE. Review?_ The last chapter will probably be chapter 10_!

Chapter 9

(HYDES POV!)

_Then I heard the door slam open, and there stood three very familiar people._

I froze and wished I was dead. If I were a bug, I'd want to fly straight into Light Trap. This is what happens when I try to comfort someone or be nice, I get caught kissing Forman… well, not really, but I do get screwed. Jackie, Fes and Kelso couldn't speak, their mouths were open wide, dangerously waiting for the right words to come to them- like a Venus Flytrap waiting for a fly to buzz into their mouth. At that moment, I wish there _was_ a bug in their mouths. At least I'd get a kick out of that.

No one said anything, so before they could assume, I said what I always say, "I was framed!"

I stood up straight and raised my hands as if someone was pointing a gun at me. Eric got up and pointed to me. "He's right! He was! You see…" Eric paused then started talking again. "He, uh, fell."

"Oh really?" Kelso said, interrogating us. "Who pushed him?"

"A… robot?" Eric looked nervous again, I was going to say something but Kelso decided to speak again.

"And why were you two kissing and saying such _sweet_ things to each other?"

"The stash!" Eric and I both said at the same time. Kelso looked us up and down and Jackie and Fes strolled over.

"There's no smoke," She said sniffing the air. "And you guys just woke up, how could you have gotten baked already?"

Shit. Shit. _Shit_. We were caught, because Forman had to look so goddamn upset hearing about that damned red-head, because I had to be the Anti-Hyde and try to make him feel better and because our friends are eavesdropping, peeping-tom assholes.

But maybe we still had a chance. "We were framed!" I said once again, but no one said anything, they just gave me weird looks. I mumbled a few curses words and sat back down in my chair, hoping they would go away.

"Why didn't you guys just tell us you two were dating?" Jackie said, crossing her arms. "It was getting obvious… and now we finally caught you guys, and you still won't admit it?"

"It's not something you go up to your friends and just say, Jackie," Eric said. "Especially when three of them are loud-mouthed, idiotic and foreign."

"Wait, am I the loud mouth or the idiot?" Kelso asked.

"The idiot."

"Fine!" Kelso said, unhappy with his imaginary label.

"Well, I'm we caught you guys because now we know! And we're going to go say hi to Donna, do you two want to come?"

I shook my head no as Forman looked up at Jackie. His eyes were pleading. "Listen, Jackie, don't tell Donna about Hyde and me, and don't let them tell her either," He said nodding to Kelso and Fes. "I want to be the one to tell her, if anything."

"I understand," She nodded and gave us one last smile, mumbling something to Fes about how cute something was then left with them. Forman kept his face down, and it was seriously bringing me down.

"Hey, Forman," I said as he looked up. "You still love her, right?"

He looked confused. "What?"

"I'm just saying, you still love her. It's obvious. And if you want to be with her, go right ahead," It took a lot of courage to say that. Mostly because my heart was sinking, slowly. Like the titanic, I hit something hard and now it's just sinking. I can't do anything about it.

"Thanks, Hyde," Eric said as I got up. "You're a good friend."

I nodded. "Whatever, I'm going back to bed for a nap," I started to walk up the stairs, but half of me was hoping he would say something. Something like, screw Donna, I love _you_, Hyde. But he's not like that. He's been with Donna way too long to give up on her like that. I sighed heavily, walking into my room that I haven't slept in, in how long? A few days, maybe.

As I closed the door, I couldn't stand it. My breathing became heavy, and I leaned against the door, sliding down to the floor. I really wished that creep hadn't broken my glasses; I could use them right about now.

I felt different, much, much different. It was a bigger step than anything by far; I was feeling things I've never experienced before and I was having feelings I haven't felt in a very long time. Years. Even though I was with Jackie and those other girls, it couldn't compete with the emotions I was feeling now. Love, hate, sorrow, happiness, dread, excitement, lust, anxiety and now, _jealousy_. All rolled up into one ball I had to swallow before walking out of this room.

After I began walking when I was a toddler, I can say I haven't cried once. Maybe… I think. I remember crying when Edna and I got into a fight. It was when I was thirteen, or just about there. But it wasn't a big cry, it was more of a tear every minute thing. It lasted like five minutes. After that, I grew strong. I can honestly say I haven't cried since then, not one tear, my eyes may have watered, but from smoke or laughter. But I've never let one tear seep down my face.

Which made this moment feel awkward, I didn't even notice it. It just happened. I felt my cheek, it was cold and wet, and I thought maybe I drooled on myself, but I didn't.

I, Steven Hyde, was crying.

(---)

(ERICS POV)

Oh, God, what the hell just happened? What the hell did I just tell Hyde? What the hell did Jackie just find out? The whole gang found out… found out about us. About Hyde and me. But was there an _us_? I mean, technically, yeah, but we weren't together… or maybe we were. Maybe I was just being an idiot. Was there still a chance with Donna? Even if there was, should I take it? Would Hyde even care? He looked as if he wanted me to go back to her, but I don't know. I felt guilty as hell, I mean, 'Thanks Hyde, you're a good friend' really does sound like I want to go back to Donna. But, I don't know. I love Donna, but not like I love Hyde. At the moment, both loves feel different. Donna's love is still there, but it feels faded, boring, over-used and beaten down. Hyde's love is obviously there, it feels fresh, pure, true and it'sjust_ there_. Always. I feel it everywhere in my body and head. But I have to think about the gang; I still don't know what they thought about me and Hyde, and if I got back together with Donna I know everyone would be okay with it, I think… but it would be so awkward considering what happened the past week and a half. If I stayed with Hyde, would it not make the gang feel weird being in the same room as us? Fes seemed freaked out when he walked out the door today, and Kelso had that look of disgust on his face. But Jackie didn't do anything, maybe _she_ was okay with it.

But what about Donna? She would hate me, she'd get pissed. I highly doubt she would be okay with us, after all, I'm her ex and especially since I was with Hyde. A guy, my best friend. It seemed wrong when I look through her eyes but through mine, it was just so right. But… even when we took a break before, she still loved me. Does she now?

I sighed, agitated with my thoughts and kicked the table. If I wasn't so deep in thought I would've yelled 'ow'.

Then I heard footsteps come down the stairs, and my heart started pounding.

"Oh, hi, Eric," My mom said, holding a plate of cookies. She walked over and gave me a look. "Where's Steven?"

"He went upstairs for a nap," I answered.

"Oh, well, here, have a cookie," She told me, holding out the plate. I told her no thank you and she looked surprised. "Alright, what's bothering you, honey?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, but decided not to play in denial. "It's just, Donna's back now and everything feel's so complicated. Like, I still love her, but I'm starting to think I'm just telling myself that. It's weird, 'cause I think I'm really in love with H- this other person, that I've known for awhile," I caught myself, holy crap I almost gave it mom gave me a look of sympathy.

"Well, if you're tied between two people like that, there's only one thing you can do," She paused, and I listened. "You have to ask yourself who you love more."

I thought. "Yeah, yeah, mom you're right. Thanks," I said, kissing her cheek and we walked back upstairs together. She set the plate down. "So where's the rest of them?"

"Oh, there at Donna's," She said, stirring something that smelled like brownie mix. "But I heard they might come over here, soon."

"What's with all the food, mom? Is there a special occasion?"

"Oh, no, I'm just happy to have neighbors again," She laughed, giving me a plate of cookies. "Wrap that in plastic wrap, please," She said and poured the brownie mix in a rectangular pan. I did as she said, wrapping the cookies up and setting the plate on the counter.

Just then, I saw a group of people at the screen door, and I automatically ran into the living room. I felt like I just ran away from the thing I needed to confront, which is what I kind of did. I sighed, told myself to suck it up and walked back in the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

19th Nervous Breakdown

READ:

FINALE! Last chapter, whatever you want to call it. Don't be sad, I'm making a sequel :'D Ill get the first chapter of THAT up soon~ I love posting and writing for you people! However, I'm pretty sure after this you guys will think Donnas the devil~ have fun and review~

I KNOW Randy doesn't come in until the 8th season, but oh well! I needed a character D: ( I think the 8th? )

I'm sorry if the ending is kind of boring D: but once again, there's a sequel~

Much usage of the word 'hell' (: warning!

Chapter 10

_Just then, I saw a group of people at the screen door, and I automatically ran into the living room. I felt like I just ran away from the thing I needed to confront, which is what I kind of did. I sighed, told myself to suck it up and walked back in the kitchen._

I glanced at the red-head sitting at the table. She was happily talking to Jackie about something. Kelso and Fes walked over to me just as she looked up, and I thought I was going to die. "Hey."

"Hey," I said back, clearing my throat. It suddenly got quieter. "How was your trip?"

"Good," She nodded. "But it's Florida, so it was kind of hot."

"Man, I wish I could've gone, there must've been like, hundreds of hot girls at the beach!" Kelso said. Jackie gave him a look.

"So, uh, how has your week been?" She asked me, ignoring Kelso.

"It was pretty good," I replied.

"Listen, Eric, I'd like to talk to you in private," She said. "But, first I say we feast on cookies."

Then she smiled, and my mom put a plate of peanut butter and chocolate-chip cookies on the table. Those were Hyde's favorite.

"Go sit down, boys," My mom said and Jackie scooted over, letting Kelso's chair in. Fes and I sat on the opposite side.

I picked up a cookie and took a bite, but I could barely chew, it reminded me Hyde.

"So Donna," My mom started to say, bringing over glasses of milk for everyone. "Tell us more about Florida, I hear it's terribly hot in the summer, but nice, huh?"

"Well, we visited the beach a lot, and I met a lot of people down there. I saw someone that looked almost exactly like Mick Jagger, but it turned out his name was Benny and he sells hotdogs for a living," She said, taking a sip of her milk.

My mom laughed. "Well isn't that something?" She stuck the pan of brownie mix in the oven and set the time for fifteen minutes. "Was the beach nice?"

"It was pretty hot, but I got a nice tan," She shared, grinning. "Oh, and so did my dad. Jackie, Kelso, Fes- you saw him at my house," Fes nodded and Kelso laughed.

"He was more red than tan," Jackie said. "He's like a giant tomato."

"Yeah, and he told me he doesn't have tan lines," She paused as everyone stared. "That was my reaction, too, but I don't believe him. Whenever we went to the beach together, he'd be in his shorts."

My mom laughed, trying to shake off the images in her mind. "Oh, well, that's nice."

"Yeah. We stayed with my mom, and the cool thing is she's actually starting to hate Florida, so she might come up here to live with my dad and me… again."

"Oh, your mother? That's wonderful, Donna," My mom said.

I kind of zoned out after that. I thought about anything that came to my mind. What if Darth Vader visited Earth? What is Darth Vader's natural hair color? I wonder what Mick Jagger would look like as a woman… what if I was in the Rolling Stones? I'm missing my G.I. Joe I got for Christmas last year… where did I have it?

My thoughts went on like that, and honestly I couldn't wait until this cookie-break was over. I don't remember how long I sat there, but it must've been awhile. The whole plate of cookies was gone by the time I came out of my thoughts. I looked at Kelso, who was groaning.

"Kelso, this is why the beautiful people don't eat so much. It makes us fat, and we get stomach pains," Jackie said, superficial as ever.

My mom got up and got him some stomach medicine. "Oh, Eric, while I'm getting Michael some medicine, will you take that plate there up to Steven's room. If he's still asleep, don't wake him up, just bring'em back down and I'll save them," I nodded and picked up the plate. I didn't think much during the walk to Hyde's room, but maybe I should have.

I knocked on his door; no one answered. I knocked again, but this time I heard a noise. "Hyde?" I tried opening the door but it was locked.

"Who is it?" I heard him ask through the door.

"It's your friendly neighborhood Eric Forman," I answered, failing at quoting Spiderman. I heard his feet dragging across the room. He opened the door and I frowned. He looked like he'd been through hell and more, I could feel my heart melt just looking at his face. His eyes and cheeks were slightly reddened, his hair was messier than normal and the soft look on his face he always held around me had suddenly disappeared.

"What do you want, Forman?" He said, looking uninterested.

"Um, my mom wanted to give you these," I held out the plate and he opened the door wider, taking them. "Hyde, are you okay?"

"Yeah," He said simply.

I glanced at the ground, then to him. "'Cause, you don't look okay…"

"Well I'm fine," He said sternly, but softened his voice. "Have you talked to Donna, yet?"

"Um, kind of," I scratched my head. "She and my mom were talking about her trip to Florida, but other than that, no," I sighed. "I'm gonna talk to her soon, though."

"Alrighty," He mumbled, then closed the door. I stared blankly at the door before making my way down into the Kitchen once more.

Almost immediately, Fes came up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Eric, it is horrible!"

"What's horrible?"

"All the cookies are gone," I couldn't help but grin as he twitched. "I need chocolate, Eric!"

"Okay, that's enough sugar for you, Fes," I said, taking his hands off my shoulders. Jackie watched me as I spoke to Donna. "Hey, Donna, can I see you in the basement, for a second?"

"Sure," She said, and we walked down to the basement. We stood there for a good 30 seconds before anyone broke the silence. "Listen, Eric, I've been doing a lot of thinking… about us, and during my trip in Florida, I kept thinking about you."

I kept my face still as she spoke.

"There was even a Star Wars Convention down there it was driving me crazy just thinking how much I missed you, so I got you this," She reached in her coat pocket and took out the limited edition Luke Skywalker action figure with the green light saber. I've been looking for one of these for months.

I couldn't speak as she let me hold it.

"Eric, I'm sorry, I was an idiot for breaking up with you in the first place. We weren't drifting away, we were just growing up. And, I want to get back together with you," She admitted, holding my hands. She leaned in for a kiss, but I backed away. I grabbed one of her hands and set the action figure in it, then I looked her in the eye.

"Donna, thank you for being so thoughtful about the action figure, but I can't take it," I told her as she looked at me, highly confused.

"What the hell, why not?"

"I can't be with you anymore, Donna," I paused and licked my lips. This was harder than I thought. "I don't love you the way I did before, and I can't love you like that anymore."

"Why not? Is it because I broke up with you? I said I was sorry, Eric," She said angrily.

"I know you did, and you don't have to be," I struggled with this next part. "There's someone else,"

(HYDES POV)

I glared at the plate with the few cookies it had. It was my favorite, but I wasn't hungry at the moment. I set the plate on the dresser and sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes. Damn that Forman, why'd he have to go and toy with my emotions like that? I could kick someone's ass right, now. Hey, maybe I could go down to the bar and see if those creeps were still there. No, wait, I shouldn't. I shouldn't be talking like this, it wasn't Forman's fault he chose Donna. He had too. They've been together for forever; I had to get over it.

So I made myself believe I was over it. I opened the door and saw no one. But that was a good thing. I started to walk down the hall, but saw someone coming in front of the stairs. It was Red. He smirked at me, as if thinking 'dumbass' and picturing his foot in a Japanese Sniper's ass. We didn't say anything and walked right on passed each other. Weird.

I walked through the door and into the Kitchen, where I saw nobody but Mrs. Forman. "Hey, Mrs. Forman."

"Hey, there, Steven," She said, planting a kiss on my cheek and turning he attention back to the brownies she was taking out of the oven.

"Where is everyone?"

"They should be in the basement," She put the brownies on the counter to cool. When she looked back to find me, I was gone.

(---)

I walked to the front of the basement stairs where I saw Kelso, Fes and Jackie. Surprise, surprise. I was about to say something but Jackie turned back and put a finger to her mouth.

I stepped down to her level quietly and whispered, "What are you guys doing?"

"Shh, we're listening in on Donna and Eric, it doesn't sound good," She whispered back.

It doesn't sound good? What the hell does she mean by that?

I made myself listen, not thinking about getting caught.

(ERICS POV)

"Someone else?" She repeated in disbelief. "You suddenly fell in love with some skank-a-zoid in a _week_? What the hell?"

I didn't know what to say, so I stood there as she kept on. "How is this new friend of yours better than me, Eric?"

"'Better' is not exactly the word, Donna. I mean, Hyde actually listens believe it or not, and he's-"

"Wait, _Hyde_?" She looked surprised, but still pissed.

Oh shit. Now, if I wasn't screwed enough the past week, _I am now_.

"Eric, tell me _our_ Steven Hyde is not the person you're talking about? He's a _guy_- you're not gay… Eric, tell me now, tell me you're lying," She started to yell, and I could see her eyes start to water. At first, she asked questions, now she was demanding me to tell her a lie.

"Donna," I shook my head, not knowing how to say this. "It's Hyde."

There was a moment of silence, and then before I knew it, there was a loud smacking noise. It took a second, but I realized my cheek was throbbing, stinging. It felt numb after a few more seconds but I was in a state of shock. I was brought out of my state as she threw the action figure at me. I caught it.

"You know what? You can take Luke Skywalker and shove him up your ass!" She started walking up the stairs. I waited, hearing silence again. It was broke by Donna yelling, "What the hell?!"

Then I heard a few people murmur something, there was a few hi's and a hello. Then, I heard footsteps up the rest of the stairs and then someone following her. I watched as Fes, Kelso and then Hyde come down the stairs one by one.

Fes and Kelso looked sympathetic; Hyde just looked plain out confused.

"Damn, she slapped you good," Kelso said, squinting his eyes and reaching out to touch my cheek. I pushed it away. I know she slapped me. I know she got me good and I don't blame her. I deserved it.

"Eric, I'm sorry," Fes muttered, frowning.

"Don't worry about it," I said, rubbing my cheek.

Hyde stepped to me and stared me in the eyes. "Forman, why the hell didn't you choose Donna?"

I was about to answer before I saw Kelso and Fes looking at as, very interested. "Fes, can you and Kelso get the hell out?"

"No," He argued, grinning.

"Fine, but you get no more chocolate," I threatened as Fes' eyes widened.

"You know Fes, Mrs. Forman just made some _chocolate_ brownies, you should go get some before they're all gone."

"Screw you guys, I'm getting chocolate!" Fes gave us each one last grin and grabbed Kelso by his arm, running up the stairs.

Hyde turned to me and waited for an answer. "Well?"

I lost my answer and I couldn't think of anything to say, nonetheless any reason to why I didn't choose Donna. I mean, there were good qualities about them both but… I don't know. I gave him a smile, and then kissed his lips softly, gently. I hoped he would get it through that.

He sighed and let a smile show. "Alright, but we all know the reason you chose me is because I'm way hotter," He joked. My smile widened as his sense of humor came back. "I wonder how Donna's doing, though."

I shrugged, feeling kind of guilty, but it was easy enough to shake off. "She'll be okay; you know how feminists are- plus, I'm pretty sure she's talking to Jackie right now," I said as Hyde nodded in agreement.

"Are you done yet?" I heard Fes call from upstairs. I chuckled, yelled back a yes. Fes and Kelso came back down, practically tripping, with a plate full of brownies.

"Kelso, man, should you be eating brownies after your stomach ache?" I asked.

Kelso smiled his usual smile. "Probably not, but whatever,"

Fes glared at Kelso and stuffed a whole brownie in his mouth. "Back off my chocolate," He managed to say.

Kelso frowned. "C'mon, Fes, share!"

Hyde smirked. "I have an idea, let's see who can eat the most brownies, you or Kelso."

I grinned, knowing this couldn't end well.

_SHORT EPILOGUE_

Donna didn't talk to me for awhile, why should she? She was obviously upset. I didn't blame her, either. After a few days, when she did talk to me, it shocked me. She went from angry to apologetic, and I wondered at what age women actually start menopause, but I knew I was just kidding myself. She told me she was sorry she shit me and she shouldn't have been so hard on me. It didn't matter, all that mattered was I had a friend back, and we could have normal circles and have fun like the gang back when it was normal.

Ever since then, it's been great. Hyde and I are free to do whatever we want without the gang getting on our asses about it, the guys just didn't want to see us make out or anything more. Jackie and Donna didn't mind one bit. Jackie mentioned a few thousand times that it was cute, and that now she had more friends to shop with. Hyde immediately turned her down.

Donna actually surprised me, she actually got over me in less than a week and started dating this guy named Randy. He was a pretty cool guy and got along with everyone… except Kelso. He kept getting jealous of his hair for some reason.

Fes ended up going on his date with this girl named Caroline who he had made plans with before. Poor Fes forgot where he put her number and looked for days. Anyway, they accidentally met again at the bar and this time she made sure Fes didn't lose her number. We have yet to meet her, but Fes says she's great.

As for Kelso and Jackie, they've been going at it like rabbits, the usual. I was happy for them, at least I didn't have to hear from Jackie about how Michael was this and that like in the past. They had a few rocks and pebbles before but Kelso was changing. The gang actually thought he just might stick with Jackie and only Jackie for awhile. He was turning out to be a one-woman guy.

Or so we thought.


End file.
